Microelectronic manufacturing techniques have led to the miniaturization of numerous devices. Mobile phones, personal digital assistant devices, and digital cameras are very common examples of the miniaturization trend.
One device that has not seen the advantage of microelectronic manufacturing techniques is the printer. Commercially available printers are large compared to many of the devices they could support. For instance, it is impractical to carry a color printer for the purpose of instantly printing photographs taken with known compact digital cameras.
A compact printhead has been described in co-pending United States Patent Applications filed simultaneously to the present application and hereby incorporated by cross reference:
DocketUSSNNo.Title09/575,152MJ62Fluidic seal for an ink jet nozzle assembly6,428,133IJ52Ink jet printhead having a moving nozzle with anexternally arranged actuator6,526,658IJM52Method of manufacture of an ink jet printheadhaving a moving nozzle with an externallyarranged actuator09/575,176MJ63Ink jet printhead nozzle array6,390,591MJ58Nozzle guard for an ink jet printhead